Gozen and the Feather Kids
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Gozen went to Antarctica so he could get his lollipop back and save the pygmy marmosets. But then, as he captured the feather kids Gerald, the UD, sent him for, he met Fuzzles. Gozen loves his Fuzzles. This is Gozen's story of The Final Warning...Kinda


So, my internet kept freezing up, making it immpossible to do anything on Maximum-x.

To release some frustration, I opened a Wordpad and wrote the first thing that came to my mind.

The first two sentences of this fic. Gosh, I'm random.

And the rest just came spilling out.

Fang: Meanwhile, I sat there, wondering what the heck you were laughing about.

Me: Guess what, Fang?

Fang: Oh God......What?

Me: This may be the first ever story under Fang/Gozen!

Fang: WTF????!!!!!!!!!!

Me: It's not what you think......Fuzzles.

Fang: Fuzzles?

**Dissin' My Claim On It: **I own nada. I do not own Maximum Ride or anything associated. That'd be my man, Jimmy P.

Fang: Jimmy P?

Me: James Patterson! Jimmy P!

Fang:.....

* * *

Gozen's POV

Hello, my name is Gozen.

And I have a lollipop!

But then, one day, the Uber-Director, who's real name is Gerald, by the way, took away my lollipop, which made me really mad. I told him he was nothing but a meany fish tank.

But he didn't care. Gerald hasn't cared for much since he became a pile of boxes. He doesn't even feed his pet chinchilla, Zeus, anymore. Anyway, he told me I could have my lollipop back if I went and got a bunch of kids with feathers. He said they were destroying our planet, which mad me sad because, if the planet is destroyed, where will the pygmy marmosets live? They will have to live in Outer Space, and I don't think they will like that very much.

So, to help the pygmys and get my lollipop back, I went all the way to the South Pole. I got excited 'cause I thought I might meet Santa, but then I found out that was the North Pole. I was sad again.

When I got to the South Pole which, by the way, didn't have a pole, I had to search _everywhere_ for the feather kids. I couldn't find them for the longest time. I tried to ask some penguins for help, but they ran away. I don't think they liked me. Meanies.

I finally found some feather kids, though. They were buried in the snow! I guess they live in the snow. Well, they weren't happy when I pulled them out. I said some stuff to them, but I don't remember what. My mind was back on the pygmy marmosets. Why do they call them pygmy marmosets? Are there big marmosets? Or do they set on marmos? What's a marmo?

Anyway, I think I broke the littlest feather kid's arm. I don't remember why. She was weird, anyway.

I liked the one with the black wings, though. He was cute. I wanted to take him home and cuddle him. And feed him blackberries. I like blackberries. I would name him Fuzzles 'cause he looked like a Fuzzles. I decided to ask Gerald about it later.

I took Fuzzles and the rest of the feather kids to the room Gerald wanted them in. Gerald had told me to show them that the windows weren't breakable. Probably 'cause birds were always flying into the windows and going 'smush'. I would not like it if they went 'smush'. It would be icky. Plus, if Fuzzles went 'smush' I would cry. Then, I would probably have to bury him 'cause he was too big to fit down the toilet. I had to flush my goldfish down the toilet after I played tea party with him. Fish don't play tea party. I tried to flush my hamster down there, too, but he didn't fit. I wonder if Fuzzles would play tea party with me? I would have to buy him a dinner jacket on ebay.

I went to the meeting room place with all the big T.V.s to talk to Gerald about Fuzzles. I asked Gerald if I could keep Fuzzles and name him Fuzzles and keep him as my Fuzzles.

"No!" Gerald said. "He is very important to my work, Gozen."

"But, Gerald! There's six of them! If I kept Fuzzles, it wouldn't hurt!"

"Gozen, for the last time, don't call me Gerald! I am the Uber-Director. And no, Gozen. Fuzzles stays with the rest of his Flock."

"But, Gerald-"

"Uber-Director! Now, stop talking like that and go feed the bird children."

So I left and went down to the kitchen, trying not to cry. I _really_ wanted my Fuzzles. When I got to the kitchen, I realized I had no idea what feather kids ate. I decided to grab a little bit of everything, even birdseed, 'cause they are kind of made of bird.

After they had been given their food, I stood outside the door and listened. I wanted to hear Fuzzles talk. I heard them all, including Fuzzles, start laughing. They were happy! Fuzzles was happy! Maybe Fuzzles would like me. I decided I must find a way to get my Fuzzles.

Soon, it was time to escort the feather kids to the meeting room place with the big T.V.s so that Gerald could introduce them to all hs friends. I knew there was something called an 'auction' involved too, but I didn't know what that was. Besides, it didn't sound like fun.

As we stood, waiting outside the meeting room place, I went to stand next to Fuzzles. Fuzzles was very quiet. Sometimes, if he stood very still, he would go missing and I would get scared. Then, he moved again and reappeared and I would be happy again.

I decided to speak to Fuzzles. Maybe he would like me. I poked him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Do you like to play tea party?" I asked him.

Fuzzles just stared at me funny. He might have answered, but then Gerald called us into the meeting room place.

Gerald said some boring stuff to the feather kids and gave me some orders. I didn't care. I just wanted my Fuzzles. And, I wanted my lollipop back. Gerald had said when I got the feather kids, I'd get my lollipop and I didn't have it yet. I was going to tell Gerald about this, but then the T.V.s started to turn on and I had to shut up.

All the people on the T.V.s looked amazed by the feather kids. I hoped none of them liked Fuzzles 'cause he was _my_ Fuzzles. I looked outside and saw that the hurricane was still going. I didn't like the hurricane. It was wet.

There was lots of talking and confusion going on. Gerald didn't look happy. He was ordering me and the feather ids around and stuff. The feather kids weren't listening, though. They were acting silly. Gerald seemed mad that they were acting silly, but I didn't mind 'cause you couldn't expect much of them 'cause they lived in the snow.

Fuzzles disappeared into a painting at one point, and I was upset for a while 'till he came back.

Suddenly, the windows were breaking and the wind came in the building. The feather kids were going crazy and Gerald was ordering me around again. The wind took us all out of the building and into the air. We all got seperated. I was holding onto Gerald so he wouldn't fall apart, but I was really worried about Fuzzles. I hoped he hadn't gone 'smush'.

The girl feather kid flew up to see us. Gerald, who was very scared, told her he'd give her stuff if she helped him. I almost said that he was a liar 'cause he had never given me my lollipop, but they talked too fast. The feather girl was very mad. I decided to try to ask her for help and I did, but she said no. Then, she kicked me in my arm! Meany feather girl! She was probably mad because she wanted to keep Fuzzles. It didn't matter though, 'cause I let go of Gerald and he went flying. I flew off somewhere else. As I was flying, I passed one of the feather kid's dogs, the big one. She fell and landed with the feather kids. As I looked down, I saw that Fuzzles was there! He didn't go 'smush'! I was happy.

Eventually, I landed on a beach somewhere. The meany hurricane dropped me hard and I wasn't happy. But then I remembered Fuzzles was alive, and I was happy again. I decided I must go and find him.

Plus, when I was holding Gerald, I was able to grab something.

I had my lollipop back!!

* * *

Max's POV

We were back at Mom's, thank God. Anywhere was better than the U.D.'s Land of Hurricane Fun. I was just grabbing myself a bottle of soda when I felt someone behind me...

"Fang, quit it."

"What, breathing?"

"Very funny. Now, you got a problem?"

Fang reached around and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. "Not really a problem, just a.......weird comment."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, you know how, before we went into meet the U.D., we had to wait outside with Gozen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Gozen asked me a question....."

"What?"

"He........Wanted to know if I, uhh......liked to play tea party......"

* * *

Me: Yes, LiveLaughLuv311, you have me temporarily addicted to pygmy marmosets. Oh, and the whole 'playing tea party with a fish' incident. I did that when I was 4. Lol.....Fuzzles, would you like to say something?

Fuzzles: Don't call me- Hey, it says my name is Fuzzles!!!

Me: Where?

Fuzzles: {-------- There!

Me: Well, that's 'cause your name is Fuzzles!

Fuzzles: My name is not Fuzzles!!

Me: Then what is it?

Fuzzles: It's F-....Fu-......Faz-......I can't say my name!!! WTF did you do??

Me: Me? Do something? Never.....

Fuzzles: I can't say my name!!! -cries-

Me: Random extreme display of emotion.....Fuzzles needs a support group.

Fuzzles: My...-sob-.....Name....-whimper-.......Isn't........-wail-.......F-fuzzles!!

Me: Poor Fuzzles.....do you need a hug? -snaps fingers- -Gozen appears- Gozen, give Fuzzles a hug.

Gozen: Fuzzles!!!!

Fuzzles: NOOOO!!!!!!! -run away-

R&R?


End file.
